


what a lovely way to burn

by manesalex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Loves Michael Guerin, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alex Manes, Bottom Michael Guerin, Dildos, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, POV Alex Manes, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Alex Manes, Top Michael Guerin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/pseuds/manesalex
Summary: Alex is supposed to be visiting Gregory and their mother for the weekend when Liz and Michael’s serum experiments mean he has to cancel his plans. Or, Michael is accidentally dosed with a sex serum and Alex helps him get it out of his system.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 13
Kudos: 130





	what a lovely way to burn

Alex glances at his phone again before returning his attention to Gregory and their mother.

Gregory just raises an eyebrow at him, “Pretty sure Guerin hasn’t texted you since the last time you checked.”

His tone is teasing, but Alex feels that instant urge to defend himself, to protect himself from danger. He tamps it down, with effort, and shrugs.

His relationship with Michael is new. They finally decided to give things another chance, to see if they could make it work this time around. Alex knows that, if they don’t, this will probably be their last try.

This is his first time leaving town since they got back together. And their relationship typically doesn’t fare well when Alex leaves. He tries to remind himself that this trip was planned far ahead of time, that he’s going to try to mend bridges with his mom, that Michael had encouraged him to go. But that still doesn’t silence that nagging doubt.

He nearly jumps when his phone goes off, surprised to see Liz Ortecho’s name flash on his screen. But he excuses himself anyway, stepping into the hall to answer. “Hello?”

“Alex, thank god,” Liz says, voice panicked, words spilling out of her in a rush. “Michael and I were experimenting with some serum ideas and it should have been really simple, it’s just a basic-”

“I’m fine!” he can hear Michael shouting in the background.

“You’re literally burning up and then there’s _that_ ,” he can hear Liz argue back.

Part of Alex wants to ask what happened, but he’s well aware that would waste time. Whatever it is, he needs to be on the road as soon as possible. Liz wouldn’t call if it was nothing. “I’ll be there in a few hours,” Alex replies quickly. “Will he be okay until then? Can you or Kyle stay with him?”

“I think he’ll be fine, but I don’t know that I should-”

“Please, Liz.”

He can hear her sigh, and then, “Yeah. Tell your mom I said hi.”

“See you soon.”

He walks back into the living room, searching for a way to apologize to his mother for leaving so abruptly that doesn’t undo all the hard work he’s put into fixing that relationship.

Much to his surprise, she speaks before he can, “Call me when you get home safely. And, the next time you come up here, bring this boyfriend of yours.”

It takes Alex far too long to process what she’s said. But, when he does, he promises that he will before he makes his way over to her and gives her an awkward hug.

In spite of his teasing, Gregory gives him a nearly crushing hug after that, telling him to stay safe.

And then Alex is on the road, ready to see what kind of trouble Liz and Michael got into during the whole eight hours he was gone.

* * *

Alex arrives at Sanders’ Auto to find Liz sitting on one of the rusted old lawn chairs in front, waiting for him.

“Is Michael-” Alex starts.

“He’s fine. Or as fine as he can be. My working theory is that the serum caused an unintended hormone spike.”

“Okay?” Alex waits for her to clarify.

“Essentially? He’s in heat. Or the male, alien equivalent,” Liz says, looking uncomfortable. “He doesn’t need constant supervision and neither one of us wanted me to be down there with him when he had his hand wrapped around himself.”

“And so you called me,” Alex says. In the brief time he and Michael have been back together, they’ve been trying to take it slow, to focus on trust and communication, things they’ve struggled with in the past, rather than the thing they know they excel at with each other. Clearly, fate, and Liz and Michael’s determination to tempt it with all their experiments, has other plans.

“Have fun!” Liz says cheerfully, lifting a bag he hadn’t noticed next to her chair and handing it to him.

He blushes when he sees the contents, a big box of condoms and a massive bottle of lube. But he forces himself to turn to her with a raised eyebrow.

Liz just shrugs and heads toward her car. So Alex walks over to the hatch, lifting it and starting to make his way down the ladder, pulling the hatch closed behind him.

The first thing he notices is the overwhelming scent of rain, a smell that Alex’s dick has an almost Pavlovian response to, even after all the time they spent apart.

When he reaches the bottom of the ladder, Alex turns to find Michael with his jeans around his knees, entire body drenched with sweat, his dick in his hand, looking like he’s been going at it for a long time. His other hand is behind him. Alex suspects he’s fingering himself. Michael’s lips are parted as he makes desperate little noises between ragged breaths and his pupils are blown, his eyes darker than Alex has ever seen them.

When he sees Alex, he tries to pull his jeans back up, in spite of the pained sound he lets out when he tries to tuck himself into them. “I told Liz not to-” he lets out a whimper, “call you.”

Alex shrugs, “You needed me.”

“I can deal with it,” Michael manages to get out between gritted teeth.

Alex fights back the urge to argue or, worse, to walk away. Instead, he asks, “Do you want me to help you?”

“You shouldn’t have to,” Michael says, looking pained even as he, seemingly unconsciously, palms himself through his jeans.

“I want to,” Alex says. He’s trying to make this simple. They’ll talk about all the more complicated things when Michael isn’t in pain. “Do you want me to?”

Michael gives him a stiff nod and Alex doesn’t waste his time, closing the distance between him and Michael and carefully lowering himself to his knees before reaching for Michael’s jeans.

Normally, he’d like to take his time with Michael, carefully and slowly taking him apart with his hands and his mouth. But there’s no time for that.

Alex carefully slides Michael’s jeans back down to his knees, unsurprised at the commando situation.

Michael’s dick is rock hard and it’s clear he’s been jacking off for hours with no results.

Alex doesn’t bother with a condom. Both he and Michael have been tested, Michael by Kyle, which had been terribly awkward for the both of them, but amusing for Alex. And they’re both clean.

Instead, he just wraps one hand around Michael’s length and slowly guides him into his mouth.

Michael’s skin feels like it’s on fire, so much hotter than usual. And he lets out an audible sound of relief when Alex has his mouth on him.

Alex takes his time, licking across his slit, tracing the head of his dick with his tongue, before taking him as deep as he can, relaxing his throat and taking him even deeper.

He can feel Michael’s hands tangled in his hair, not guiding, not pushing, just holding on as Alex moves and sucks and licks. And finally, he hollows his cheeks and sucks hard until Michael is crying out and coming down his throat.

Alex starts to push himself back to his feet and, a moment later, Michael’s hands are there, pulling him up. He can feel the added assistance from Michael’s powers and he’s grateful for it, for the support. His jeans feel uncomfortably tight, but he forces himself to ignore his own desire. Michael needs him.

Michael still looks flushed and, standing this close to him, Alex can feel how much hotter he is than normal. He can see that he’s already getting hard again.

“Any better?” Alex asks, even though he suspects he knows the answer.

“A bit,” Michael replies, voice shaky and rough. “It’s still there, but not as urgent.”

Alex nods, “Can you make it up to your Airstream?”

“Don’t think so.”

So Alex just nods and moves over toward the flimsy chair in the corner, sliding his pants and boxer briefs off, pulling them over his prosthetic, no matter how awkward it is. “When we’re done, you’re going to get up there as fast as you can, okay? I’ll follow you as quickly as I can.”

Michael nods, watching Alex with hooded eyes, hand already wrapped around his leaking cock. His eyes move to Alex’s own dick and he licks his lips.

Alex finally stands and crosses over to Michael again, reaching into the bag Liz had given him and opening the lube, coating his own fingers with it and reaching behind himself. As much as he’d love to have Michael’s hands on him right now, Alex knows he needs to be quick and efficient. So he works himself open as quickly as he can, well aware of Michael’s eyes on him, listening to the little noises he makes as he strokes himself at the sight.

Then he reaches for Michael’s hand, pulling him toward the closest empty table before turning around and bracing himself against it.

The room is silent except for the air vents for a while. And then, “Are you sure?”

Alex turns again, grabs Michael’s hand, leaning in to press a kiss against his lips before pulling away. “I love you. I love that you’re asking. And I’m sure. I want to help you. And I want you too, okay?”

Michael nods and Alex turns around again, bending over the table. It only takes a moment before Michael is pressing into him, letting out a noise of relief when he’s inside him.

And then he’s moving and the table is rattling every time Michael presses his hips into Alex’s own and it’s good, so good.

“Alex, I need- I need-” Michael gasps between thrusts, letting out a frustrated, desperate noise.

“What do you need?” Alex asks.

“You inside me,” Michael lets out a whine.

“Okay.”

Michael pulls out of him and Alex fights back a noise of disappointment of his own. Instead, he focuses on urging Michael up onto the table, his ass at the very edge, giving Alex access.

Alex rushes back for the lube and ignores Michael’s complaint that he doesn’t need it, he just needs Alex inside of him.

He takes the time to coat his fingers with lube, even as Michael is working his own cock, making desperate noises.

When Alex finally presses one finger into him, Michael lets out a loud moan, both hands moving to grip the table.

Alex takes his time, in spite of the fact he can tell that Michael had been fingering himself earlier. Without lube. And then, when he’s finally satisfied, he gives Michael what he wants, pressing into him slowly.

And then it’s only a few more thrusts and Michael is screaming as he’s coming. And Alex is painfully hard, but he pulls out, gripping the edge of the table as tightly as he can, saying, “Go up to the Airstream. Drink some water. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Michael hesitates, looking at him from where he’s still balanced on the table. He knows Michael is thinking about Alex’s needs, rather than his own, and Alex loves him all the more for it. But he also knows that he needs to get Michael safely to the Airstream before he’s too tired and sore to make it up the ladder safely.

“Go on,” Alex urges, waiting until Michael scrambles up the ladder to make his way over to the chair his clothes are laying on, slowly dressing himself and heading toward the ladder himself. He stops at his truck to grab the overnight bag he’d brought when he’d planned on staying with Gregory and takes it with him, toward the Airstream.

When he enters the Airstream, Michael is spread open and ready for him, fucking himself on a bright blue dildo, making the most obscene sounds Alex has heard in his life. And it’s the sexiest thing Alex has ever seen. Michael’s mouth open, eyes dark and hooded, skin flushed, moving desperately, seeking his own pleasure.

Alex takes advantage of the fact that Michael hasn’t seemed to notice him to undress, grateful he can move about Michael’s narrow Airstream without his prosthetic.

He makes his way over to Michael, reaching out to touch him, to trace his jaw with his fingertips, to move to trace his lips. Michael’s eyes are focused on Alex’s as he moves forward, taking two of Alex’s fingers into his mouth.

“What do you want?” Alex asks, voice rough with desire. He knows what he wants, but this is about Michael. He’ll take care of his own needs later, if necessary.

Michael lets Alex slide his fingers out of his mouth, tracing them down Michael’s neck, down his chest, brushing over a nipple just to make Michael whine.

Michael continues to fuck himself with the dildo, panting as he answers. “You. Inside of me. Want to ride you.”

“What are you waiting for then?” Alex asks, moving onto the bed, grabbing the lube to coat his cock with it. Michael tosses the dildo to the side and Alex almost laughs at the sight of it in the middle of the floor. But then Michael is straddling him and lowering himself, guiding Alex inside of him. He doesn’t even pause, starting to move instantly,

Alex moves with him, fucking up into him, watching the way Michael’s mouth falls open and he lets out little noises of pleasure with each thrust.

He’s not going to last long and he knows it, so Alex wraps his hand around Michael’s leaking cock, using his precum as lubricant as he strokes him in time with their movements.

Finally, Alex can’t hold out any longer, coming hard inside of Michael. And Michael follows close behind, coming all over Alex’s chest before collapsing on top of him, breathing rough.

Alex knows he should move, should make Michael drink some water. But he can’t bring himself to make Michael move. Not when he’s laying there on top of him, face pressed against Alex’s neck.

Instead, Alex wraps his arms around Michael, tracing his spine with gentle fingertips. He’s cooler than he was now, but, if Alex’s memory is correct, not quite back to normal. Still, maybe it’s enough that Michael can rest for a moment.

When Michael starts to move, Alex asks, “Feeling better?”

“Mostly,” Michael answers. And then, pulls away slightly, not quite looking Alex in the eye, “Thank you.”

“Hey,” Alex says softly, reaching to grab Michael’s hand, lifting it to his lips to kiss his fingertips. “I wanted this too, okay?”

When Michael doesn’t respond, Alex pauses to think. And then, “Think you could help me shower? Maybe we could help each other wash off?”

Only then does Michael turn to look at him and smile, standing up and helping Alex up. He pauses to pick up the dildo, setting it to the side, before leading Alex to the shower.

Alex freezes in the doorway when he sees what Michael has done to the tiny Airstream bathroom since the last time he was inside it.

There’s a small bench on the far side of the shower that’s barely big enough for the two of them to fit in it to begin with.

“Alex?” Michael asks, turning to face him, looking concerned.

“You made that for me,” Alex breathes.

“What?” Michael asks, glancing back. “The bench? Of course I did. I know this place is small and everything, but… I want you to be able to stay here. When you want.”

“Thank you,” Alex replies quickly. “You’re so good to me.”

Michael lights up at even that tiny bit of praise, helping Alex into the shower and turning the water on.

They help each other wash off, hands and mouths exploring bare, wet skin.

And, before long, Michael is hard again.

Alex grabs onto his hips, pulling him to stand between his knees, and bending down to take him into his mouth.

He can feel Michael’s fingers move into his hair, hear the choked out moans that escape him, can feel how much self control he’s exerting just to hold still as Alex licks and sucks, one hand reaching down to play with his balls.

It’s not long before the water runs cold, but Michael doesn’t seem to mind, and neither does Alex, singularly focused on Michael’s pleasure.

He keeps going until long after his jaw aches, until Michael cries out, “Please, I need-” cut off by a strangled moan. And Alex can guess, moving one hand behind Michael, pressing one wet finger inside of him, finding his prostate. And, moments later, Michael is coming down his throat, clinging onto the bench to hold himself upright as Alex holds him close as best he can.

Eventually, they manage to dry off and Alex gets Michael in bed, holding him until he falls asleep, only getting up to take his pills, do his physical therapy, and brush his teeth.

Michael’s skin is still a bit too warm, but he’s clearly gotten enough out of his system that he can rest, for now, and Alex takes the opportunity to join him, climbing back into bed with Michael, pressing close behind him, wrapping an arm around him.

Alex is already hard when he wakes to find Michael rocking back against him, making desperate noises.

“Michael?” Alex asks, pressing a kiss against his shoulder. Michael stills, his entire body tense, so Alex presses another kiss to his shoulder, “What do you need?”

“You,” Michael answers quietly.

Alex stretches to reach the lube bottle, pouring some on his fingers and reaching between them. It doesn’t take long to get Michael ready, but Alex takes his time anyway, enjoying the soft sounds Michael makes, the way he moves against Alex’s hand.

Eventually, he coats his own dick with lube, pressing into him slowly, whispering words of praise and encouragement into Michael’s ear.

“Oh, fuck, Alex,” Michael whines as Alex moves inside of him, trying to move back desperately against Alex. But Alex holds him still and takes his time until Michael is letting out desperate little noises every time Alex presses into him. Only then does he start to move faster, delighting in the way Michael gets louder, more desperate, a litany of curses leaving his lips.

He reaches around Michael, wrapping his hand around his length and letting Michael fuck into his fist with every thrust. He’s so close to the edge himself and he desperately wants Michael to reach it first.

And he does, coming all over Alex’s hand and the bed moments later. Alex follows shortly after, muffling his cries into Michael’s shoulder, teeth scraping against Michael’s skin.

A moment later, a box of wipes floats over and Michael grabs it, cleaning the both of them up. Alex lets him, happy to hold still and just let Michael touch him until he drifts off to sleep again.

* * *

Alex wakes to bright morning sunlight shining into the Airstream and Michael pressing kisses against his chest, only moving when Alex says, “Feeling any better?”

“Completely,” Michael replies, lifting himself so he can look Alex in the eye. “Thanks to you.”

“I’m just glad you’re okay,” Alex replies, reaching up to touch Michael’s curls, smiling at the way Michael presses into his touch like a cat.

“I know we agreed to wait for a while…” Michael starts, sounding unsure.

“I think I was just scared we’d fall into old habits,” Alex admits. “I don’t want to ever make you feel used or like I’m ashamed of you. You are the best man I know.”

Michael ducks his head at the praise, but Alex can see the smile spreading across his face.

“We just have to keep talking, I think,” Alex says. “Telling each other what we need, right? And, as tempting as it is never to leave this bed when you’re in it with me, I think we have to keep going out into the outside world. Go on dates, see our friends, all that. Think we can do that?”

Michael meets his eyes again, trailing fingertips across Alex’s jaw and then down the line of his throat. “I think we can do that. But, before all of that, I have something I need.” His voice is rough and sexy and Alex licks his lips, mind instantly coming up with a million things Michael could mean.

“Okay,” Alex finally says, his own voice rough. “Want to share?”

Michael hums, leaning in for a kiss that leaves Alex breathless, moving from his lips to his jaw, up to his ear, tugging on his earlobe with his teeth before saying, “You took such good care of me last night. Now I think it’s my turn to take care of you.”

Alex shivers at the way Michael’s voice is low, almost like a growl in his ear, the way his stubble brushes against Alex’s skin.

Michael’s gaze is hungry as he looks down at Alex and Alex can feel his dick twitch in anticipation.

Michael goes back to kissing his lips, tongue exploring, relearning all the things that make Alex moan, make him desperate for more. And, when Michael moves, Alex chases his lips, only for Michael to move to his chest, kissing over his skin, moving to one nipple to graze against it with his teeth and then swipe it with his tongue. And then he moves lower and Alex is torn between watching Michael and desperately pressing against him for more, imagining the things that Michael has planned.

To his surprise, Michael uses his powers to flip Alex onto his back, his hard cock brushing against worn sheets.

He can feel Michael’s teeth grazing against his ass, nipping at one cheek, making Alex cry out with surprise.

Moments later, Michael is parting his cheeks with his hands and Alex squirms as Michael’s tongue swipes along sensitive flesh, followed by his thumb, pressing against Alex’s hole for a moment before moving on.

“Fuck, Alex, you have no idea how fucking hot you are,” Michael breathes, the rasp in his voice making Alex _want_.

And Michael is happy to give, tongue swiping over his skin again, this time sliding against his rim, adding just enough pressure to make Alex cry out.

To Alex’s surprise, moments later, Michael dives in, tongue pressing inside of him, making him scream, moving desperately, pressing back against Michael.

He can feel the vibrations of Michael’s laugh and, _fuck_ , he’s certain he won’t last long. Not with Michael’s tongue fucking him open like this, not when he feels the tip of one of Michael’s fingers following it, pressing inside of him.

When Michael finds his prostate, Alex lets out a whine, jerking his hips, desperate for some friction against his cock.

Alex starts to slide his hand between the sheet and his body, but Michael notices and pushes it away, pressing his own hand between the sheets and Alex, letting Alex fuck into his hand as Michael teases his prostate with one finger, tongue only making Alex squirm more.

He can feel his orgasm building, can feel it coming, slowly but surely. And, right when he’s on the edge, Michael only works him harder, making Alex writhe. And then he’s coming all over the sheets and Michael is telling him he’s beautiful, that he loves him.

When he manages to catch his breath, he’s in Michael’s arms, Michael’s gaze soft and loving.

“Thank you,” Michael says, much to his surprise.

“For what?” Alex asks a moment later, still a bit breathless.

“For letting me take care of you.”

Alex just shrugs, “Thanks for doing the same. For letting me take care of you through all of that.” He pauses for a moment before adding, “By the way, my mom wants you to come with next time I visit. Pretty sure she has figured out how in love with you I am.”

“Yeah?” Michael asks, smiling at him.

“Yeah,” Alex replies, leaning in to press a kiss against Michael’s lips.

They’re both silent for a while, just taking the opportunity to touch each other and be touched by each other, until Michael says, “So, if we’re going to have dates in the real world, how about breakfast? At the Crashdown? My treat. Pretty sure Liz owes me.”

Alex just laughs and moves to press a kiss against Michael’s lips. “Deal.”

But neither one of them moves, content to spend a little bit more time in each other’s arms.


End file.
